Individual antenna elements can be configured in an array to produce a radiation pattern with a maximum intensity in a desired direction and reduced intensities in other directions. Antenna arrays are useful for producing a narrow antenna beam that may be electronically steered (scanned), and for increasing antenna gain. An antenna array can be configured in multiple rows of individual antenna elements. Increasing the number of rows of antenna elements employed in the array can narrow the beamwidth and increase the gain. Adding additional rows of antenna elements to the array can increase the cost of implementation.